disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajah
Rajah is Princess Jasmine's pet tiger from Aladdin and its sequels and spinoff material, as well as Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Personality He clearly loves Jasmine very much and is very protective of her. When the snooty Prince Achmed introduced himself to Jasmine, Rajah attacked him and tore a hole in his pants, although Jasmine implied that Rajah was trying to "play" with Achmed. He is later seen chewing on a piece of Achmed's underwear. At first Rajah wasn't too fond of Aladdin, and often growled at him, but by the end of the movie, he has grown more comfortable around him. Nonetheless, he still sometimes growls at Aladdin as his way of saying hello, which initially concerned Aladdin after the latter returned from busting a band of thieves and retrieving their stolen treasure. During the events of the movie, he gets turned back into a cub by Jafar when he tried to help, although he later gets restored when Jafar is defeated. As such, until Jasmine met Aladdin, he was the only friend Jasmine had. Appearances Aladdin Rajah is introduced with Princess Jasmine. He attacked one of Jasmine's snobby suitors and successfully got him to leave Agrabah. Later on, Jasmine decided to run away to escape the palace life, with Rajah assisting her in her escape, causing him to feel incredibly depressed afterwards. Later, Jasmine returned, and Rajah comforts her as she cries at the supposed loss of the boy she met at the Marketplace, unknown to her to be Aladdin. The next day, Prince Ali (Aladdin in disguise through the magic of his genie) visits Agrabah as a suitor for Jasmine. Jasmine and Rajah take immediate disliking to the prince because of his flashy appearance and nature. Aladdin then tries Genie's advice to be himself, eventually winning the heart of Jasmine in the process. At the battle with the evil royal vizier Jafar, Rajah is magically turned into a tiger cub and placed in a bird cage. After Jafar's defeat, Rajah is returned back to normal, celebrates the heroism of Aladdin, and bids farewell to the now freed Genie. The Return of Jafar Rajah is a supporting character in the sequel. He is first seen snarling and seemingly ready to attack Aladdin as he arrived on Jasmine's balcony, but the tiger immediately pounces on the boy and gives him a welcoming lick. He also attacks Abu when the latter attempted to steal the jeweled flower that Aladdin gave Jasmine earlier. Later on, Iago, the sidekick of Jafar, unintentionally saved Aladdin's life. As a reward, Aladdin allowed him to stay at the palace. However, Rajah remembered the parrot and attacked without warning. Fortunately for Iago, he was saved by Aladdin. Rajah is then seen at the finale where he and the others welcome Iago into the palace after he saved Agrabah from a vengeful Jafar. Aladdin: The Series Although primarily a mere peripheral character in the TV series, Rajah played a prominent role in episode "SandSwitch", when he, Abu and Iago were the only three unaffected by Sadira's use of an unspecificed magical sand that somehow altered history so that Sadira was the princess and Jasmine the street rat; since the three animals were the only ones who knew that history wasn't the way it should be, the three escape the palace to find Jasmine and restore the world to normal. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Rajah plays a minor role in the third film of the franchise. Here, Jasmine and Aladdin are finally getting married, and Rajah serves as Jasmine's usher. House of Mouse Rajah makes a cameo appearance on this show. He was seen sitting alongside Jasmine. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Rajah plays a supporting role in Jasmine's segment of the film. When Jasmine becomes a substitute teacher for a while, the kids prove to be rather rambunctious and disruptive. In an attempt to solve the problem, Jasmine uses Rajah to scare the kids in check. However, they ended up scaring Rajah away instead. Trivia * "Rajah" means "Indian prince" in Arabic. * A slight goof happens when Rajah transforms into a cub. He meows like a housecat, but in actuality, tiger cub cries sound nothing like housecat calls. However, this may have been an intended comedic moment. *Although tigers are traditionally found in South Asia and not the Middle East, it is not unreasonable to assume that because of the Sultan's wealth, he was perfectly capable of having one imported as a gift for Jasmine at some point. *The book "A Pet for a Princess" actually confirmed this, where it was revealed that Rajah was actually said to have been born at a traveling circus, and was bought by Sultan. *Another book about the origins of Rajah, "Monkey Business" contradicts this by revealing that Abu set a tiger cub, later known as Rajah, free from a traveling circus cage. *At the end of the original film, when everything begins to return to normal, Rajah's face turns into that of Mickey Mouse for a split second. *Rajah must not be confused with Raja from Goliath II. *In terms of physical appearance, Rajah is similar to Shere Khan, the only difference being their character status: Rajah is a hero whilst Shere Khan is a villain. It is easy to tell them apart because Rajah has black-brown patches on the tops of his ears whilst Shere Khan's ears are orange. Gallery Category:Aladdin characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Tigers Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters